


Missing you

by Lefryingpanofdoom



Series: LoZ Snippet Palooza [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Groose is only mentioned, Modern AU, sweet sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefryingpanofdoom/pseuds/Lefryingpanofdoom
Summary: Modern au Skyward Sword Link adn Zelda missing each other.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: LoZ Snippet Palooza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177808
Kudos: 6





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> requested by Dyventus

_I miss you_

Link dropped his phone without sending the text, groaning. He really did miss her but texting her day and night wouldn’t change anything. Not like she could even read the text right now. He stood up dropping the blanket back onto the bed.

Might as well be productive seeing as he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep. He hadn’t been able to sleep since she had left for that fellowship. Trudging into the kitchen to make breakfast. Ugh, he was out of bread. So maybe not breakfast. Coffee. Focus on coffee.

He was proud of Zelda; he really was but once again it felt like he was being left behind. When she went away for school, or her internships, and now the fellowship. With his luck, she would end up with a job at some faraway land where he couldn’t follow.

He loved her but long distance was already so hard. So, he tried to focus on just brewing a cup of coffee.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Who could be visiting at this hour? Most of his friends knew he wouldn’t usually be awake this hour. It was probably Groose, he had a tendency to try and drag Link out of the apartment at all sorts of odd hours for some kind of Groose themed adventure.

Trudging to the door only opened it a little,

“Groose, look I really appreciate all the visits buts it’s a bit early…”

He looked up and there stood not Groose but beautiful wonderful Zelda. Standing there in that pink dress and shawl like she had never left in the first place. Throwing open the door and nearly tackling her in order to hold her close once again.

“Zelda!”

She just laughed good-naturedly and hugged him closer.

“The fellowship ended a week early due to bad weather so I took the first flight I could get on”

Link just nodded into her hair finally being able to speak to her in person,

“I missed you”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any drabble requests leave them in the comments!


End file.
